1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping stick held by hand such as penholders, toothbrush holders, shaving holders and the like and method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant has previously invented and disclosed, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 103,109/1987, a penholder with an anti-skid means, in which an outer stick is formed from an integral extrusion molded material comprising a substrate portion and a skin layer serving as an anti-skid means when gripped which covers a part of the surface as viewed at least from the cross-sectional direction and is continuous over the full length, material for the substrate portion comprises polypropylene or polyethylene according to middle and low pressure method, and material for the skin layer comprises an olefin family thermoplastic elastomer.
The above described invention has an effect in a way in that a penholder may be easily gripped because an anti-skid means is provided on a penholder such as a ballpoint pen. However, the penholder according to the aforesaid invention is that the anti-skid effect merely depends upon softness and resiliency of soft-polyolefin but has a problem in that an olefin family elastomer is sticky. There still has a problem in that there is no hold for a fingertip when held, thus being easily slipped.
The present inventor has further invented a penholder in which a skin layer thereof is formed of a soft vinyl chloride. In this case, when vinyl chloride is made to serve as anti-skid means, a rubber-tone property is imparted to the surface thereof, and therefore, phthalic ester (for example, DOP) is used. However, there poses a problem that the phthalic ester is toxic.